


Get Home

by LaufeysKid



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysKid/pseuds/LaufeysKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the V-Day incident, Harry's mission goes wrong and he loses his memory. Eggsy has to deal with losing Harry but not really, all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hartwin fic and my first fic in a very long time so I hope it makes sense. I also study engineering and my grammar isn't what it once was, if you spot a mistake please let me know. English is not my first language so i just didn't even try to type Eggsy's accent as to not embarrass myself, but hey, let's use our imagination.  
> I usually write AUs because I always make my characters super OOC and for that I apologize but I had this idea in my head and I had to write it.  
> I should add that there are bullets and wounds mentioned but not described in detail and typical feelings of frustration and panic but i don't think it's triggering (but be sure to let me know if it is!)  
> I played a bit with their ages but it's nothing crazy. 
> 
> I don't own Kingsman, sadly.

Get Home

 

The first time he wakes up he sees a blond boy staring back at him, he looks both relived and terrified. 

“Oh God, Harry, don’t ever do that again!” the boy says.

He loses consciousness soon after, but that’s how he learns that his name is Harry.

 

He has no idea of how long it is before he comes around again, but when he wakes up the same boy is sitting beside his bed, wearing different clothes. So it’s been days, then. The boy smiles the brightest of smiles he’s ever seen and something in his heart aches.

“Hi.” The boy says shyly and Harry has to look away.

“Hi.” He replies, his throat feels weird and he could really use some water.

“How are you?” 

“Thirsty and everything hurts. What the hell happened to me?” Harry asks, that seems to shock the boy.

“What do you mean what happened to you?! Harry you were-you honestly don’t remember, do you?” the boy’s smile is gone, replaced by fear and something Harry can’t quite place. 

Harry doesn’t reply for a while, ashamed at himself for forgetting, but his companion isn’t the only one terrified of the situation. He needs to know.

“No, I really don’t. In fact I can’t even remember my name, I’m guessing it’s Harry, though. I haven’t the slightest idea of who you are or where I am and I need answers!” He hadn’t realized he started shouting, his heart monitor giving away the panic he feels. The boy looks like he could cry.

“I-I’m going to get someone, okay? I think it’s best if he explains.” He stands up and goes to the door, looking positively broken. He stops at the door for a second.  
“Eggsy.”

“What?” Harry asks, confused, the word means absolutely nothing to him.

“My name’s Eggsy. Well no, it’s Gary but no one calls me that, not unless you’re pissed, anyway.” He does walk out after that.

Harry has no idea of what he’s supposed to make out of the last sentence but it’s nice to finally know the boy’s name. 

Eggsy doesn’t return after that, instead a bald man is there to attend him. He calls himself Merlin and explains everything.

Apparently his name is Harry Hart, he’s 52, he’s the boss of a super secret agency, he got shot in the head once and survived with little to no damage to the brain (no one is quite sure how he pulled that one off), only a scar on his forehead to remind him. He was supposed to be on a simple mission but something went wrong, explosions happened and now he can’t remember a single detail of his life. This Merlin guy tells him his memory loss might be related to his original head injury, getting shot there isn’t something one survives every day, and that he’s not sure if he’ll ever recover but there’s always hope. He leaves Harry soon after, telling him he needs to rest and that he must remain at the hospital until he recovers physically. Turns out that everything hurt because he has a broken ankle, three broken ribs, and a shot wound near the shoulder. He’s not entirely sure this was indeed supposed to be Merlin’s definition of “an easy mission”, he just knows explosions are bitches.

He breaks down once Merlin is gone, how could he possibly forget everything and everyone? It’s not fair, it’s just not. He might be a 52 year old man but he feels helpless, a lost child in a big, scary crowd. He doesn’t know how long he cries before exhaustion, physical and emotional, finally wins and he is forced to rest. He’ll deal with it in the morning.

Eggsy is there once again when he wakes up, he’s writing something and looking at a folder. He’s wearing a lovely suit, bespoke by the way it clings to his figure, and glasses. He looks stunning. Harry is shocked by his own thoughts, he had no idea he fancied men. 

Eggsy notices he’s woken up and smiles, but Harry can tell something’s wrong. The smile isn’t as bright, his eyes look sad and Harry thinks it looks as if he’s been crying.

“Hello again. Merlin told me he had a chat with you. How are you feeling? I know it’s a lot to take in.” He takes off his glasses and lightly rubs at his eyes. 

He’s definitely been crying.

“Well I’m certainly very frustrated, he told me very little, really, and it’s terrifying. Not remembering who I was, I mean.” Harry can’t look at Eggsy any longer, feeling tears of his own starting to form. 

Eggsy just holds his hand and says nothing. They sit like that until Harry has calmed down a bit. 

“I’m sure he didn’t want to stress you even more, just take it easy, okay? I’m sure before long you’ll have your memories back and-”

“He said he’s not sure I’ll ever recover.” 

Eggsy looks shocked for a second before recovering and putting on a smile, Harry can tell it’s a fake one.

“Well I’m sure there’s something we can do about that, either way. Don’t worry, okay? We’ll figure something out.” 

He sounds so sure of himself that for a moment Harry believes him, believes that everything is going to be fine.  
“You’re an agent, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Eggsy replies, a genuine smile brightening up his features.

“So I’m your boss?” 

“Yes but it’s a tad more complicated than that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Eggsy sighs and looks away.

“Let’s just say we’re close, okay? You kind of got me this job and I owe pretty much everything. I care about you a lot, yeah?” 

Harry just nods, he had figured out as much seeing as the boy never left his side, then something occurs to him.

“Are you my son?” Harry asks and Eggsy turns to face him so fast, he’s sure the boy could have given himself whiplash.

His little smile turns into full on laughter a second later. 

“Oh man, no! No, we’re not related or anything.” He’s still laughing and Harry is confused.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“It’s just that you- you would get so mad whenever people mistook you for my dad.” Eggsy’s smile is still bright but his eyes don’t quite show the same happiness. No, the same look that Harry can’t quite place has returned. 

“Listen, I have to go, I have a meeting. But I’ll be back as soon as I can, yeah? Meanwhile you rest and do what Merlin tells you.” 

Harry just nods and watches Eggsy go. He knows Eggsy isn’t being 100% honest but he’s right, perhaps it would all be too much to take in.

He just hopes the boy is right, he needs to remember.

-*-*-*  
Eggsy storms into Merlin’s office, he knows he’s being an absolute wanker, scaring everyone he meets in his path but he has no time to be kind, no time to stop and chat about nonsense. He doesn’t have time to stop and think about everything that’s going on because the second he does he knows he’ll turn into a sobbing mess.

“What do you mean you’re not sure he’ll ever recover?!” He shouts the second the door to Merlin’s personal office is closed.

Merlin looks shocked for a second before regaining his composure, looking cool and collected as always.

“Eggsy, you must understand that-”

“No, Merlin! You told me he was going to be fine and I have a right to know if he’s never going to recover. He’s- we- I... I can’t lose him, Merlin, not again.” And there it is, sobbing mess. 

He looks at the floor, feeling completely vulnerable even though he knows Merlin would never judge him, it’s just not fair, really.

“Oh lad, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to put more stress on you and the truth is that he /might/ actually recover. We can’t be sure of anything at this point, he only came around yesterday. We both know this wasn’t supposed to end up like this.”

“I should have gone with him on the mission.” 

“No Eggsy, there’s nothing that you could have done and you know it. It’s going to kill you if you start thinking like that.”

“Merlin, it’s already killing me.” 

Merlin doesn’t reply to that, he just stands up and hugs the younger agent, no, his friend.

He understands, he’s been on the job for about as long as Eggsy has been alive. 

It takes Eggsy a while to calm down, Merlin reassuring him that everything is going to be fine.

Eggsy really wants to believe him.

-*-*-*  
The truth is, Harry is going to be in the hospital for a long while and he knows it. He’s also sure that he’ll need physical therapy and at the rate things are going, psychological, too. 

Before long, he and Eggsy have a routine. 

The boy visits him every single day, unless he’s on a mission, and they chat about Harry’s old life, about Eggsy’s job, about just about anything. Eggsy is always willing to tell Harry about everything he asks, but Harry is no fool, he can tell it hurts the boy. 

There are certain subjects that Eggsy avoids, him getting shot in the head mostly and every time Harry asks if he is or was married or if he has a family, Eggsy freezes in place and says he’s not sure. 

Harry knows he’s lying, but the sadness in the boy’s eyes is so clear that he just lets it go.

Harry recovers physically, it’s a slow process but he gets better and better. He can walk with a cane and do things like shower and use the bathroom on his own, but they’re still keeping him locked away in HQ, they assign him quarters near the small hospital they have, something about wanting to monitor him until he completed at least a month of physical therapy and/or could walk without the cane.

He’s also assigned a psychologist, they talk about Harry’s missions and role in Kingsman, they talk about Harry’s feelings and frustrations. Harry hates to admit it, but he does a lot of crying with her. He likes his doctor, though, she’s a kind woman and she really helps him feel less, well, helpless. One day he asks about his shot to the head, they talk about something called V-Day and she says she has something to show him.

Harry’s not sure he was ready to know, after all. 

It’s a shock to say the least but he reacts well to the situation...mostly. Eggsy finds him in his quarters later that night, he’s been crying for the better part of the afternoon, not full on sobbing or having a breakdown, but the tears fall constantly and he’s just...sad. Sad because no matter how much hate those people spread, they were still innocent, sad that he couldn’t do anything to stop it, sad that he can’t remember, he can’t feel regret. Eggsy holds him, stroking his hair just the way he didn’t know he loved, whispering that it’s okay, it wasn’t his fault, and whose bloody idea was it to let her show him the video? Harry smiles at him and reassures him it was his own bloody idea and he’s glad it happened, he needed to know. They don’t talk about it again but Eggsy never quite forgives the doctor.

 

One day Eggsy doesn’t arrive to see Harry, even though he’d told him he’d be back from his mission that day. Harry demands to see Merlin and to be given an explanation, Merlin looks pale and like he’s going to be sick when he arrives to Harry’s quarters. 

Harry’s world crumbles when Merlin says Eggsy is hurt and in surgery. Something deep in him breaks even when Merlin assures him that the boy is going to be alright. 

He asks Merlin about his relationship with Eggsy, Merlin looks uneasy and simply ignores the question, reassuring him once more that Eggsy will be fine. 

When he wakes up the next morning, there’s a photograph on his bedside table, it’s a black and white shot of him and Eggsy in suits, looking at each other and smiling. Eggsy looks like he’s never been happier and if he’s honest, Harry does, too. The picture doesn’t tell him much, not really, not when Eggsy wears suits all the time and Harry knows he was his boss, but they’re really close, that much Harry can figure out. Underneath the picture, there’s a note. Harry can’t help but to smile when he reads it.

“Sorry I missed our date, had a bit of a complication.  
-E.”

He doesn’t even bother to ask Merlin, he just goes and visits Eggsy in his hospital bed. The boy’s still asleep, he looks pale and when he asks they inform him that he was shot, three bullets managed to lodge themselves in different parts of his body. Harry rages before realizing there’s really nothing he can do besides wait. He grabs a chair and sits besides Eggsy’s bed, just waiting for the boy to wake up. 

Eggsy smiles when he finally comes around, incredibly happy that Harry’s there to greet him. 

“You get shot three times and you still have the energy to write me a note?” Harry sounds exasperated, a tone Eggsy knows all too well.

“Yeah, I couldn’t let you worry, could I?” 

Harry just shakes his head before grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Eggsy blushes and smiles, that bright, genuine smile that Harry loves.

Harry’s not sure of what his relationship with Eggsy was before, but if the picture is any indication, he’s starting to suspect it really is a tad more complicated than just employee and boss. 

 

Another month passes before they tell him the best and scariest news he’s heard in a while. He’s finally going home. 

-*-*-*

Eggsy looks at Merlin with an expression of pure disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious, I have to tell him.” Eggsy wants to scream and cry at the same time, he’s never been so frustrated in his life.

“Eggsy, I just don’t know how he’s going to react and it might hurt you.” 

Merlin’s argument is logical, Eggsy knows, but he’s willing to take the risk.

“Merlin, I’ve been hiding this for three months, it’s already hurt me. What will you have me do, move out? I can’t, okay? I just can’t. It’ll- It’ll break me.” He knows he’s being a bit dramatic, but it isn’t very far from the truth. 

Harry not remembering who he was is one thing, but trying to erase every aspect of their life before was a whole other deal.

Merlin sighs and looks at Eggsy, his eyes are fond but concerned.

“Fine, I guess it’s about time you told him, anyway.”

Eggsy smiles a bit and thanks him before turning to leave the office.

“You’ll tell me if anything goes wrong, yes?” 

Eggsy just nods, of course he knows he can count on Merlin if it comes to him getting kicked out of his own house.

-*-*-*

Harry has just finished getting dressed when there’s a knock on his door. He knows it’s Eggsy and instructs him to come in. The boy looks incredibly nervous and he’s holding something behind his back. Harry just raises and eyebrow at him

“We need to talk.” Eggsy says, his voice isn’t playful at all.

“Oh, okay.” 

Harry sits down on the bed, Eggsy follows soon after and they just sit in silence for what feels like ages. Eggsy is still holding on to something but Harry can’t see what it is.

“I haven’t been entirely honest about your family.” Eggsy is looking at the floor, unable to meet Harry’s gaze. 

“I know, you’re not a very good liar, at least not to me.” Harry smiles but Eggsy can’t see him.

“I’m afraid I also never told you my full name.” 

“I thought you said we weren’t related?” 

Eggsy smiles and shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and finally looks at Harry. He takes whatever he was holding and puts in in Harry’s hand, not allowing Harry to look just yet.

“We’re not, we...weren’t. My name is Gary Unwin. It’s just that-” he takes another deep breath but Harry can see his eyes get shinier and his voice get shaky, “-for the past two years my official name has been Gary Unwin-Hart.” He finishes with a weak smile and finally lets Harry look at whatever he’s placed in his hand.

It’s a ring of course, and Harry is willing to bet that it’s going to fit him perfectly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Harry isn’t angry and he had suspected he was in some way involved with the boy, but married?

“You couldn’t remember my name, hell you couldn’t remember your name! And out of the blue comes this guy and says he’s your husband? We just didn’t think it’d be a very good idea, not with everything you had to process. I wanted to tell you, of course I did, but Merlin and your doctor thought we needed to wait a bit longer.” 

“What made them change their mind?” 

“You’re going home.” 

Ah of course, Harry thinks, husbands typically live together. 

“Listen Harry, I’m so sorry, I know I should have said something earlier and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want just because my last name is Hart, yeah? If you need time I can go stay with my mom for a few days, it’s really not a problem and-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Harry warns him because really, Eggsy can be too selfless sometimes. “I am not making you leave your own house, for Christ’s sake.” 

Eggsy smiles and wipes a few tears away from his face, Harry has never wanted to hold him more. So he does. 

“If it makes it any better, the house is really big, we don’t even have to sleep together, ever.”  
 “Eggsy, shut up! You know, you really should have told me earlier, and it’s not even about me. I’ve watched you hurt for three months with no idea of what was wrong, how could you put yourself through that?” 

Eggsy hides his face in the crook of his neck, he can feel the tears flowing more quickly and he holds on to the boy even tighter.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other, it isn’t until Eggsy’s breath evens out that Harry dares to ask something that’s been bothering him.

“How old are you?” 

Eggsy laughs, wiping a few remaining tears from his eyes. 

“I’m 27 and if you start saying that you’re so old for me and why am I with you I swear I will smack you because it’s taken me years to make you let go of that nonsense.” 

Harry laughs too, he supposes it’s only natural that his husband knows him so well, knows him better than he knows himself. 

Eggsy gets up from the bed, smoothing out his clothes before turning to Harry. “Ready to go home?” 

Harry nods before standing up himself, he slips on the ring Eggsy gave him before taking the boy’s hand, ready to, finally, be taken home. 

The look of pure happiness on Eggsy’s face is enough for Harry to never want to take the ring off again. 

-*-*-*

Harry doesn’t remember the way home nor does he recognize the house, but he follows Eggsy inside all the same. He is greeted by an adorable pug that seems incredibly excited to see him.

“This is JB and he loves you.” Eggsy explains, making Harry smile.

He leans down to pet the small dog before continuing on his path inside the house. From the decoration he suspects this was originally his house, but there are small touches here and there that he knows are Eggsy’s doing. The first thing that catches his attention is the small table with pictures, he recognizes the biggest one. It’s the same black and white photo he had found on his bedside table.  
“Our wedding?” He asks.

When Eggsy nods, everything makes sense. The look on their faces isn’t that of happiness, no, he can see it now. They are obviously madly in love. He smiles at his husband but he can’t help but to feel that same sadness he felt after the doctor showed him the V-Day video, he can’t remember falling in love with this wonderful boy and it’s just sad. 

He pushes those thoughts away when he catches sight of a picture of Eggsy holding a young, blonde girl, he’s kissing her cheek and she looks like the happiest kid ever. He turns to Eggsy, fearing the worst.

“Is she ours?” Harry asks, his voice a bit shaky. 

Eggsy is at his side instantly, holding him but with a smile on his face. He shakes his head.

“No, she’s Daisy, my little sister. Don’t have a heart attack, Harry, having a kid with our schedule would be madness.” 

“I thought I had forgotten our kid. God, I think I need a moment.” 

Eggsy nods and leads Harry to the living room, sitting down with him for a second before saying something about tea. Harry is glad that Eggsy knows him so well, leaving him alone even if he didn’t ask. 

He notices JB looking up at him expectantly and he smiles at the little pug, the dog climbs on to his lap and that’s all it takes, he falls apart. It’s too much, too much that he can’t remember and it /hurts/. The house, the pictures, the dog, Eggsy...everything seems perfect but he wouldn’t know because it doesn’t feel real, it doesn’t feel like it’s his life. He feels trapped and his brain won’t cooperate and there’s nothing he can do, there’s nothing to be done. He knows he has to wait, that’s what the doctors told him, but he is sick of waiting, he is sick of hurting and hurting those around him. 

When Eggsy comes back with the tea, exactly the way Harry likes it of course, he doesn’t say anything. He just leans on Harry, JB decides he likes Eggsy’s lap better and they just drink their tea, looking at everything around them. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry finally tells him.

“Huh? About what?” Eggsy looks genuinely confused.

“About everything you’ve had to go through. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling, it’s been months Eggsy, and I- I only know what you’ve told me. I haven’t been there for you for months and-”

“It’s not your fault. Come on, I thought you’d worked on this with Dr. Burton, you can’t help it! Please don’t ever feel like that, don’t ever apologize again.” 

“On one condition.”

“What?” 

“You need to start thinking more about yourself. You’re so concerned about not making me uncomfortable that you forget about your feelings. I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me if I do something you’re not comfortable with or if you need anything, okay?” 

Eggsy looks surprised for a minute, as if his words made no sense at all. He supposes there’s a lot to Eggsy that he doesn’t know, but he wants to get there. After a few seconds Eggsy just nods.

“So if I tell you I need a cuddle you’ll just say yes, just like that?” 

Instead of replying, Harry Hart gives his husband the best cuddle of his life.  
-*-*-*

It’s easy to fall into a routine after they’ve agreed on certain things, certain things involving feelings mostly. 

Harry goes to his therapy, Eggsy goes on missions, everything is mostly the same except that Harry is at home a lot more often. JB seems to appreciate it.

For Harry it’s like meeting Eggsy all over again, he gets familiar with what the boy likes and doesn’t like, with his outrageous fashion in a more casual environment, with his past. Soon enough he’s ordering take-out from Eggsy’s favorite place on Fridays, going on long walks with him and JB, pampering him after a particularly rough mission.

The first time Eggsy wakes up screaming from a nightmare, Harry is there to cuddle him. They talk about it in the morning, finally talk about the way Eggsy experienced V-Day, what it meant to him, what it was like to lose Harry. Harry wants to apologize, but he did promise Eggsy he wouldn’t do that any more. If Harry hugs the boy a lot more after that, no one has to know. 

 

It’s a Sunday morning a few months later when Harry realizes. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, when he looks up and sees Eggsy cooking pancakes (because apparently that’s their thing on Sundays) and he just smiles and his heart doesn’t hurt anymore. He gets up from his place in the small table and wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist, placing a small kiss on the back of his neck and earning a surprised gasp from the younger man.

“You know? It’s the strangest of feelings.”

“What are you talking about?” Eggsy can’t help the shaky laugh he lets out.

“Falling in love with your husband all over again.” 

Eggsy turns around at that, his eyes wide and hopeful and Harry just has to kiss him, so he does. 

Eggsy’s responds immediately and it’s perfect, everything about them is perfect. 

So maybe he still can’t remember everything and it’s still ridiculously frustrating, but he’s not sure it matters anymore. He has a husband and a dog and a house and he’s happy, really and truly happy. 

When they let go, the look on Eggsy’s face tells him he isn’t the only one having those thoughts. 

-*-*-*  
It’s almost a year later and Harry notices something wrong with his husband and it just won’t do.

“Harry?” Eggsy asks shyly and something is seriously off.

“What is it, love?” Harry opens his arms, inviting Eggsy for a hug and the boy accepts immediately.

“You know I would never ask you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but this is-I can’t-it’s really not about me and I-”

“Eggsy.” Harry warns.

“I could always say you’re sick if you don’t want to go but it would mean the world to her if-”

“Gary Unwin-Hart, what the hell are you on about?” Harry knows not to pull off the full name card unless it’s absolutely necessary, this counts as such.

“It’s my sister’s birthday and mom is making a roast and she obviously invited us. I know we’ve been avoiding telling my family but Daisy adores you and she’s been telling me how much she misses her uncle Harry. Will you please come?” 

Harry smiles, of course Eggsy would be nervous about such a silly thing.

“Of course I’ll come, Eggsy. Why would you ever think I’d say no?” 

Eggsy shrugs and hides his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. 

Harry spends the rest of the night showing Eggsy that when he says he can ask Harry for anything, he means it. 

 

The birthday party is on a sunny Saturday afternoon in Michelle’s new home which happens to have a huge garden, there are a lot of kids, obviously, and the second Daisy sees Harry, she runs to get a big hug. Harry holds the little girl, of course, and his heart warms at how fond she is of him. If he doesn’t quite remember her, she never has to know. She lets go of him after a few minutes in favor of playing. Harry and Eggsy greet Michelle before sitting down to wait for the food.  
They talk to other guests, and Eggsy plays with the little kids for a bit and they have food and birthday cake. Later, when everyone is gone, Harry is sitting, beer in hand, watching his husband playing with his little sister. They make such a lovely scene, Eggsy is truly the best when it comes to Daisy, he remembers the day they had announced their engagement to Eggsy’s family, how happy Daisy had been and how Eggsy had held her and kissed her cheek over and over, he’s pretty sure they have a picture of that somewhere. 

Oh. 

Oh, he remembers. 

It’s a shock at first, he’s not sure of what’s happening. It doesn’t hit him like a train and it’s not like everything comes back instantly, but if he really tries, he remembers. He remembers being a Kingsman, remembers Arthur and Merlin and all the other agents, remembers Lee Unwin. He remembers meeting Eggsy, growing fond of Eggsy, falling in love with him. He remembers V-Day, the videos shown to him nothing compared to the actual memory. He remembers his wedding and he remembers the mission. 

“Oh, Eggsy.” He says aloud and the boy hears him, turning towards him immediately, looking concerned. 

“Harry? Is something wrong?” He wipes tears from his eyes and Harry hadn’t realized he was crying. 

He smiles before pulling Eggsy down for a crushing hug. 

“Harry wha-”

“My dear boy, oh my love, I’m so sorry.” Harry says and Eggsy instantly tenses up, Harry hasn’t called him that since-

“You remembered?” He asks, he can feel tears threatening to fall and fall fast.

“Yes, my darling, I’m so sorry. You’re so strong, I can’t believe you went through that all on your own, I’m so sorry.” 

“Stop that, what did I tell you about apologizing? And anyway, you owe Roxy a lot of alcohol and tissues. But how? What happened?” Eggsy looks up, straddling Harry’s lap and he hopes his mom won’t be too scandalized, but this is big.

“I’m not sure, I just saw you with Daisy and suddenly remembered our engagement party.” He shrugs like it’s the most casual thing ever and the gesture is so Harry that Eggsy can’t help but to kiss him senseless. 

“Oh boys, behave! Take that home, for Christ’s sake!” Michelle tells Daisy to go play inside and leaves the boys to have some privacy. 

Harry gives him one last kiss before letting go and smiling up at him.  
“We really should take that elsewhere, dear.” 

Eggsy just nods, pressing his forehead against Harry’s.

“Welcome home, love, I missed you.” 

Harry just smiles even wider.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting so long, but I am glad to be back.” 

Eggsy stands up and offers Harry a hand, Harry of course takes it and lets himself be lead back into Michelle’s house. 

Daisy asks Eggsy to play with her a bit longer and Eggsy can’t say no to that, Harry supposes he can wait a while longer, they have been waiting almost a year for a proper reunion after all. 

As he looks at Eggsy pretending to have tea with his little sister and her dolls, the biggest smile on his face, knowing that he can call Eggsy Unwin his husband, well he’s just the luckiest man alive. 

He turns around and goes to help Michelle clean up, smiling to himself all the while. 

It certainly took him longer than he expected, but he’s never been happier to finally be home.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you are kind enough to leave a comment and i never get back to you, it's not that i dont' appreciate it, i'm just always super busy and very bad interacting with people online. But I do read and appreciate comments.
> 
> Tumblr: @therealhorror


End file.
